


Friendly Little Game

by TheFicGoblin



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Alcohol, Crushes, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 11:26:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18916015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFicGoblin/pseuds/TheFicGoblin
Summary: New Years Eve. This year it ends up a little different with Marco hanging with friends, partaking in things he shouldn't, and making a tiny little wager. This is Manna/Janco everybody!





	Friendly Little Game

When did New Years Eve get so crazy?

As far as Marco Diaz could remember, this was typically a pretty calm and even night. There would be reruns of old black and white shows, he’d cozy up with some hot cocoa and talk about the resolutions that would never be kept with his parents. He’d usually make it just to midnight and then tuck himself into bed, and enjoy his last bit of vacation before going back to school. SO what was different this time around?

Well, the obvious was Star Butterfly. There had been other exchange students that stayed with them even through the holidays, but none like Star. When they had first described the ball dropping she had expected a large bird to emerge and ring in the new year. Or ‘caw,’ in the new year, as she reminded everyone that birds don’t ring.

Or they didn’t for about five minutes. Then Star let out her new spell of Bell Birds Blitz and the rest was history. But that really wasn’t it, Marco thought.

No, there were two other much more significant differences. First off, there were no parents. Rafael and Angie Diaz were invited to an adult party for the evening. Given the excitement in their voices and the slightly husky tones they used with each other, Marco had quickly decided he didn’t want anything close to details. The second difference, though?

“Come on, Marco,” Janna said, balanced precariously on Star’s shoulders and nabbing the final pieces for this terrible idea, “Haven’t you ever heard of ‘Eat, Drink, and be Merry,’ before?”

“Yeah Marco!” Star said, her face lit up at this new experience, “You were all about merry stuff just a week ago!”

“That was for Christmas, Star,” Marco said, his movements still fidgety as he peered at the large bottle of clear liquid on the table before him, “This is seriously different. We’re way too young for this, Janna!”

“Pff, says you Safe Kid,” Janna said, chiding him as she hopped off of Star’s shoulders, “And here I was ready to have my first with you.”

“What?!” Marco said, his heart feeling like it took nw residence in his stomach.

“Yeah man, I’ve never done this before,” Janna said, giving him a half lidded grin, “You really think I’m just gonna get wasted on a whim?”

Realizing his misunderstanding, Marco let his breath out through thin lips. It did hitch when Janna gave him a wink, but this time it was due to his annoyance at the felonious girl. Totally. “Then why are you saying we do it now?”

“Duh, Marco!” Star piped in, her eyes glittering and voice quivering in anticipation, “It’s just like Janna said before! This is a special potion that you gotta drink with friends! Even your parents were talking about New Year getting ‘bubbly’!”

Gosh, Marco thought the world of Star but she wasn’t getting the gravity of the situation here. “Star, my parents are adults. Of course they’re gonna drink some. And they were talking about champagne!”

“Your point?” Janna asked, the light clinking of small glasses on the countertop interrupting Marco’s rant.

“Janna, that’s tequila!”

“I know, I bet it’ll be way more fun!”

“Yeah! Way more fun!” Star added, practically pressing herself against the bottle. Marco shook his head.

“Star, you really gotta understand this isn’t like a fun potion or anything. This is alcohol! It’s a really strong and dangerous kind of drink that-”

“Marco I know what alcohol is,” Star said flatly, now taking her attention away from the table. Marco stood dumbfounded.

“Uh, you do?”

“Yeah my parents had a bunch of fermented corn drinks back on Mewni!”

“Wait, so you’ve had alcohol before?”

“Of course not!” Star said, aghast, “My parents would kill me if I ever tried that!”

“What makes you think mine won’t?!” Marco shot back.

“Becaaauuuse, your parents are awesome and super cool!” Star exclaimed.

“She’s right, Diaz,” Janna piped in as she finally reached over and snatched the bottle from Star’s grasp, “Your folks would probably be pumped you decided to do it at home. Who knows what kind of trouble you’d get into out in the real world?”

Marco didn’t get the chance to reply. Janna lined up three of the shot glasses she had acquired and quickly filled each up. The heavy scent of the booze hit Marco and it already sent his head spinning. He quickly shut his eyes, trying in vain to will himself out of this situation. “Janna, we cannot be doing shots like this.”

“Alright, Marco,” Janna said, and sounded honest despite Marco’s gaze being averted. He peeked open an eye and stared at the girl. Janna sat back with a coy grin, her hands tucked against her chest. It took Marco another moment before he realized Star wasn’t currently in view, and the three shot glasses were tipped over and empty.

“Star!” Marco said worriedly. He hoisted himself up onto the tabletop, peering over the edge at Janna’s side and seeing the interdimensional princess red in the face and staring up at the ceiling. Steady breaths were escaping from between Star’s lips, and her eyes had lost all sense of focus. “Janna, what the heck?!”

“Hey man, I agreed to what you said. We didn’t do shots, Star’s the one that polished those off.” Janna said, shrugging her shoulders and regaining her cat-like smile. “I’m sure you and I can still have some fun though.”

Still atop the table, Marco fumbled back as Janna leaned forward. His face was uncomfortably close to hers for his liking, and he very quickly fell off the edge and sprawled out on his back. Groaning, he heard Janna once again collect the glasses just out of sight. Sitting himself up, he looked over to his long time friend to see her with eight shot glasses arranged before her in two rows.

“You can’t be serious,” Marco said, adjusting himself on a seat.

“Hm? ‘Bout what, Marco?” Janna asked, the four glasses before her already filled with the clear fluid. Reaching out, Janna began to pour the liquor into the four glasses before Marco as well.

“You really think it’s a good idea to drink like this after Star’s like...” He peered around the table, hearing the lightest of hiccups from the magical girl, “...well, like that?”

Janna looked over to her side, then nodded with her usual grin. “Definitely, I’d say Star’s had a good time with all this, and she’ll have a killer nap tonight.”

“And what if I don’t wanna drink?” Marco asked tentatively. Janna looked at him, right into his eyes, and simply shrugged.

“That’s up to you man, I’m not gonna force you to drink anything.”

Marco raised an eyebrow. “Really? That’s kinda unexpec-”

“But I do have a wager for you, if you’re up for it.”

“There it is,” Marco said under his breath. He rolled his eyes before settling himself on the table, “What kind of wager?”

“Well duh, a drinking one genius,” Janna said, corking the liquor bottle and pushing the four in front of Marco closer to him, “I figure I can handle my drinks better than you. If I’m wrong, I’ll give up all the blackmail dirt I’ve got on ya.”

“So you do have…!” Marco began, but reined himself in, “...alright, and what about if you win?”

“Well that one’s easy. You gotta give me a big ol’ smooch.”

Marco nearly spit up his drink, then remembered he had yet to start drinking. Coughing on his own surprise, Marco finally managed, “What the heck, Janna? You can’t be serious!”

Janna didn’t even blink, arms returning to her chest. “Yeah man, I do. I’m still stuck with my first one and I’m hoping to chuck it as soon as I can.”

“What? But you’ve dated before!” Marco said.

“That was a skeleton Marco, sorta hard to kiss something that doesn’t have any lips,” Janna said simply, “Plus he was a real bonehead. Pun exceedingly intended.”

Marco groaned loudly, he wanted to just say no but beating Janna at a game was pretty much his one shot at getting his hands on everything she’d gotten on him. Staring down at the small containers of burning liquid, Marco gulped.

“...alright, you’re on.” Marco said, unzipping his hoodie. If he barfed, he really didn’t want it on one of his favorite sweaters.

“Wooo, take it off, Diaz!” Janna jokingly cat called, before picking up the first of the drinks in front of her.

“Oh stop it,” Marco said, tentatively picking up the first of his own shots, “Hey, how’ll we know who wins?”

“Oh trust me, we’ll know by morning who won,” Janna said confidently, lightly twirling the shot glass in her grip and watching the liquid jump, “Now stop being a baby and let’s slam these things!”

Janna instantly knocked back her first drink, Marco quick behind. The liquor hitting his throat made him sputter and cough, not expecting the heat on the way down. Looking back up, Marco stared back at Janna and saw her already finishing up her second drink. She smiled, seemingly unaffected. “What’s the matter, Diaz? Not used to a little friendly competition?”

Janna reached once again for her next drink, and slammed it back without even a moment’s breath. The fires lit inside of Marco’s gut coiled like a snake, and he instantly reach forward and grabbed the next three shots. In quick succession he forced all three shots down at once, slamming them down and feeling the heady effects of the alcohol.

“There! Booyah!” Marco said, standing high up before the table. Janna watched him calmly, watching the young latino boy sway before he collapsed against the table, snoring in just the cutest fashion. Janna shook her head.

“Well Marco, I can honestly say I won. I could say anything now, given you both are snoozing up a storm.” Janna swung around, picking up the final shot glass and giving it a quick sniff. Nothing but spring water.

Janna smiled at her efforts before methodically cleaning the small mes up. She poured out the rest of the tequila, not something they wanted anymore and no more place in her plan. Tucking the glasses away and storing her unseen bottle of water in her bag, Janna picked Star up and carried her over her shoulder. The pair made it up to Star’s room where Janna let Star just collapse against the bed.

“Night Star, I’ll see you in the morning,” Janna said, making her way back down the stairs. The butterflies that were working through her tummy were seriously overactive. Also, potentially real with Star around. She had been waiting for a simple moment like this for a long time, and seeing Marco Diaz curling himself up on the living room table only strengthened her desires.

Before the rest of it, though, Janna slipped her beanie off and tucked it over Marco’s head. It looked good on him, and she followed up by taking his shed jacket and zipping it onto herself, letting the scent of teenage boy and latin foods mingle. Tucking her arms underneath him, Janna tugged Marco’s sleeping body back up to his room bridal style.

The moment they were in the room, Janna laid Marco down and curled up under the covers with him, snuggling close beneath the blankets. As Janna hugged Marco’s arm like a teddy bear, she knew there’d be some explaining to do and complicated matters to discuss. But that was for future Janna to deal with, and as this Janna pressed herself into the crook of Marco’s neck she decided that it was enough for now. And besides, she’d get to collect on her condition for this ‘friendly little game,’ come morning, after Marco’s inevitable flip out. Oh yeah, she was looking forward to that.

**Author's Note:**

> After Cleaved, this just felt like something I wanted to do. I've never really wrote or even thought of writing for Star vs, but I have spent too long trying to find good Manna fics! Hopefully everyone enjoyed it!


End file.
